Facts About Him
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Fakta tentang ia yang tak bisa menolak gadis itu memang selalu membuatnya kesal. Namun fakta bahwa gadis itu membalas perasaannya... Well, he kinda loves it. [Houtaru/Eru]


Summary: Fakta tentang ia yang tak bisa menolak gadis itu memang selalu membuatnya kesal. Namun fakta bahwa gadis itu membalas perasaannya... _Well, he kinda loves it._

Romance/Drama | Oreki Houtarou & Chitanda Eru | Ficlet

General rated.

The idea came originally from my head, but the characters belong to Honobu Yonezawa.

**Facts About Him** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

_Faktanya, dia tidak suka membuang energinya begitu saja. Tapi ada satu kelakuannya yang bertentangan dengan fakta itu._

* * *

"Ayolah, Oreki! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Houtarou memutar matanya dengan malas. "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa begitu?!" tanya Ibara.

"Bantu kami, Houtarou," tambah Satoshi.

"Aku lelah," elaknya.

Ibara berdecak kesal. "Ck. Jika Chi-_chan_ yang meminta bantuan, kau akan setuju begitu saja. Dasar!" Gadis berambut pendek itu pergi meninggalkan Houtarou dan Satoshi.

"Hahaha. Yang dikatakan Mayaka memang benar," kata Satoshi. Dia menepuk pundak temannya. "Jangan memilih dalam menawarkan bantuan, Kawan."

Houtarou menyipitkan matanya. _Aku tidak menawarkan bantuan pada siapapun._ "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja menolak permintaan Chitanda akan menghabiskan lebih banyak energi daripada meladeninya."

* * *

_Namun fakta yang sebenarnya adalah bukannya ia tidak mau menghabiskan lebih banyak tenaganya, tapi karena ia ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum._

* * *

Houtarou terdiam begitu misteri yang dihadapi Klub Sastra Klasik terpecahkan. Sekali lagi, berkat pemikirannya. Dan kini ia lebih memilih untuk tak berkata apapun. Tenaganya terkuras dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Tapi, jika ia memang ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya, mengapa ia masih duduk di ruangan ini?

"Oreki-_san..."_

Gadis yang duduk di hadapannya berdiri lalu membungkuk sekilas.

"Terima kasih."

Houtarou menatap Chitanda Eru yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Sama-sama," sahutnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang Geologi.

Ternyata ia tak akan pulang dengan tenang jika belum melihat senyuman Eru dan kata-kata terima kasih dari gadis itu yang membuatnya puas.

* * *

_Fakta adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibohongi. Walaupun begitu, ada fakta yang tidak ia sukai dan (mungkin) ia akan terus berbohong demi menutupi fakta menyebalkan itu._

* * *

Tanah yang basah membuat perjalanannya terhambat. Houtarou harus mendorong sepedanya dengan lebih kuat karena tanah yang basah membuat roda sepedanya menjadi lebih sulit untuk bergerak. Segalanya terasa makin susah dengan satu tangannya yang menggenggam erat payung putih yang dipinjamnya dari Chitanda Eru.

Mata Houtarou menyipit ketika mengingat nama itu. Barusan ia datang ke rumah Chitanda untuk mendiskusikan misteri tentang 'Hyouka' bersama anggota Klub Sastra Klasik. Pertemuan itu menghabiskan banyak energinya. Ditambah dengan hujan yang membuatnya harus menuntun sepedanya.

Ia menghela napas.

"Kenapa, Houtarou?" tanya Satoshi yang sedari tadi turut menuntun sepedanya di sebelah Houtarou.

"Tidak ada," sahut Houtarou pelan.

"Hm, omong-omong ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Houtarou menunggu perkataannya temannya.

"Kenapa kau mau berbuat sejauh ini?"

Namun setelah Satoshi melanjutkan perkataannya, ia tetap diam. Karena jujur saja, ia tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka membuang energimu?" lanjut Satoshi. "Ah, aku tahu! Sebenarnya kau melakukan ini untuk Chitanda-_san,_ 'kan?"

Kini Houtarou merasa tertohok oleh perkataan Satoshi. Temannya itu hanya tersenyum puas sembari menikmati kebisuan yang dialaminya.

Sejujurnya, sudah puluhan kali Houtarou menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa seorang lelaki yang konsep hidupnya adalah hemat energi mau menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuan seorang gadis? Bagi Houtarou, ini semua terasa tidak normal.

Hal yang lebih tidak normal lagi adalah ini merupakan kali keduanya ia mengorbankan hari Minggu-nya yang begitu berharga untuk bertemu Chitanda Eru!

Jika ditanya kembali—mengapa ia mau berbuat sejauh ini—mungkin jawabannya adalah karena ia tidak bisa mengelak dari sepasang mata indah yang selalu memancarkan rasa keingintahuan itu.

Fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak gadis itu terasa sangat menyebalkan.

* * *

_Meskipun terus-terusan mengelak, pada akhirnya ia sampai di suatu titik bahwa ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu hingga selamanya. Fakta mengatakan bahwa ia menyimpan sesuatu untuk gadis itu._

* * *

Pemandangan langit sore tak membuatnya kagum sedikit pun. Yang ada justru ia mulai merasakan suatu beban aneh di pundaknya. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin lelah.

Houtarou memperhatikan matahari yang hampir turun sepenuhnya ke cakrawala. Meskipun matanya terlihat terfokus pada titik di ujung langit sana, nyatanya itu hanyalah sebuah tipuan. Karena sesungguhnya yang jadi perhatiannya adalah gadis berambut hitam panjang di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu turut memperhatikan langit sore sambil tersenyum. Houtarou tahu benar apa arti senyum itu—sebuah representasi akan kepuasan dan rasa terima kasih atas terlesesaikannya satu misteri. Tak lama lagi, pasti gadis itu akan mengucapkan sederet kata yang selalu menjadi tradisinya.

"Oreki-_san,_ terima kasih," ucap Chitanda Eru sambil tersenyum.

Houtarou menatap gadis itu. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku minta maaf bila selama ini sudah merepotkanmu," lanjut Eru. "Oreki-_san_—"

"Panggil saja Houtarou," selanya cepat.

Raut wajah Eru berubah. Semburat merah yang nampak jelas muncul di kedua pipinya. "E-eh? Baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu kau juga harus me-memanggilku Eru. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Houtarou-_kun."_

Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam diri Houtarou ketika gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama pertamanya.

"Eru..." panggilnya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Ya?"

"Kurasa... aku menyukaimu."

Sebuah jeda yang terasa aneh terjadi di antara mereka. Mata Eru melebar dan gadis itu meremas jari-jari tangannya. Namun tanpa diduga...

"A-aku juga," balas Eru dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Kau adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku, Houtarou-_kun."_

* * *

_Fakta tentang ia yang tak bisa menolak Chitanda Eru memang selalu membuatnya kesal. Namun fakta bahwa Eru membalas perasaannya... _Well, he kinda loves it.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N:** Halo, ini fic Hyouka pertama saya. :D

Saya tahu anime ini dari channel Animax dan dalam sekejap saya langsung jatuh cinta sama Houtarou! Karena secara umum, saya ini agak mirip dengan Houtarou. Yah, walaupun saya gak sepelit itu dalam penggunaan energi. :P

Sewaktu saya menilik ke fandom HoutaEru, ternyata masih sepi ya. Kalau yang berbahasa Inggris sih lumayan banyak, tapi yang bahasa Indonesia lho... Sedih saya. :(

Semoga dengan seiringnya waktu, fandom Hyouka akan semakin ramai. Dan semoga bakal ada Hyouka season 2. HOUTAROU AND ERU NEED MORE SCENES! /abaikan -_-/

_**Ryuki Ayanami**_


End file.
